Talk:Base pair
Page for deletion Deletion rationale I see that links to this article, but I'm not sure how it got there, nor am I finding any specific reference to it, unless it appeared on a display. --Alan del Beccio 22:14, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Discussion *'Keep'. An LCARS Display in "Unnatural Selection" features a DNA strand with pairs of C-G and T-A. --Jörg 22:19, 17 January 2008 (UTC) *'Keep'. We have Adenine linked to an episode. We should have it's mate simply so you don't breakup the pair. It's like Star Trek without Roddenberry or Star Wars without Lucas. You can't have one without the other.--ParrotTrek 22:27, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :* Well, that's why we make it a rule of thumb to cite your sources when you create new articles. --Alan del Beccio 22:30, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::*The problem is, my source is my Engineering Biology class last year. --ParrotTrek 22:35, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::*Then we have a problem. Because I don't think that is a Memory Alpha permitted source. And the Valid resources on our Canon policy clearly says that the only valid resources is what is seen, heard, or heard that is not in dialog. Thymine does not do anything of that. Therefor, Delete, but we can make a little line about Thymine at Adenine's page. or If we can get a source for when Thymine was in an episode, then it is a Keep.-- Rom Ulan 22:55, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :* Um, Jorg already established the source above. The fact of the matter is, is that if someone insists on creating a new article, they should be able to support their creation with a citable source, not their Genetics class, or what have you. --Alan del Beccio 00:47, 18 January 2008 (UTC) *'Delete and Redirect'. Unless there was a specific mention of it, I don't think it should have its own article(as well as the other articles on components of DNA) It should redirect to DNA and be mentioned there.--31dot 02:01, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Admin resolution Never mind, no one is reading what Jorg posted. Visually referenced in , per this image: File:DNA, Unnatural selection.jpg Discussion over. --Alan del Beccio 02:10, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Merge suggestion I think that this(and the other three components of DNA) should be merged with DNA, unless there was a specific mention of them in dialogue. Do we really need four articles springing forth from four letters on a display screen which all say the same thing?(X is a component of DNA)--31dot 02:21, 18 January 2008 (UTC) : Except that your reasoning does not apply to adenine. --Alan del Beccio 02:37, 18 January 2008 (UTC) OK, make that three articles whose only mention is their first letter on a screen. :) --31dot 22:58, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::Support Merge. The information is better suited on the DNA-page. It is not enough text on this page, when we can use it to make the DNA-page bigger-- Rom Ulan 11:43, 19 January 2008 (UTC).